She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not
by Dahlia Mockery
Summary: [StorkxPiper] She loves me, she loves me not. One by one, Stork picks the petals off of a flower, thinking about his feelings towards a certain someone. Can he really just go and tell her his feelings or will be rejected? [oneshot]


**Alright, this is my first posted Storm Hawks fan fic. Now, I would like all the Stork fan girls to do me a favor: please, don't freak out. I know, you like Stork alot and I like him too but that doesn't mean I can't post a story about him with Piper. So please, if you're going to review my story, don't leave anything like 'No! Stork and Piper shouldn't be together!' and such.**

**Thank you,**

_DM_

* * *

I really don't like flowers. You don't know which ones are poisonous and which ones are flesh eating pods ready to tear you limb from limb. But I will make an acceptation just this once. Just for her.

I don't care if she doesn't like me. Okay, that is kinda a lie. I would like it if she liked me just a little bit. A smidge, a lot, a whole bunch. Alright, I really want her to like me. Maybe a feeling a bit stronger than like. Something one the lines of friendship? Yeah, friendship! Actually, I think there might be something stronger than friendship. Much, much, much stronger.

Holding the flower, I take off one petal; that's a start. It falls to the ground, landing gently near my feet.

My feet. Ugh, they are hideous.

What she doesn't like my feet? What if she hates feet in general? I'll have to saw them off. Wait, how would I walk? Guess I could get robotic legs but I don't know she likes robots. Hey, I could get someone to make legs out of wood! Hang on, I don't even know if she likes wood! Man, this woman is complex. Well, all women are complex but she is beyond complex. She's labyrinthine; filled with odd twists and annoying turns.

I guess that is why I like her.

Or more than like her as a friend.

My head is starting to hurt.

I take off another petal; this one is a 'not.' This game seems really confusing but I am desperate here. Really, I have run out of options. Being as I am, I can't just go up and say anything to her without knowing for sure. I can't read minds or tell the future so this is the next big thing. At the same time, I see this idea as stupid, childish but yet again, I don't have another outlet. Not to mention it is her fault for being so—labyrinthine. Look that word up in a dictionary; her picture will be right there!

Another petal; okay, we're getting somewhere now.

In all honesty, I don't understand how this 'thing' happened. Everything is completely normal, and then I get tongue tied when I see a single glimpse of her. My stomach gets knotted, I start to sweat and I am ready to past out at any given moment. At first, I thought I merely had a deadly case of Jumble Pox but when I didn't go all spotty, I realized it must have been something else.

Fourth petal removed.

I thought it was just gas. Finn said it was something else. Usually, I ignore him but he wouldn't leave me alone about this. I asked him if I was sick and he said I was very, very, very sick. Said I had all the symptoms; tongue tied, knots in the stomach, sweating, the whole deal. This terrified me; how could I be cured? Finn told me there was only one cure.

Talk to Piper.

That was the cure? The only known cure for this strange, unknown sickness? Dying seemed like a good option at the moment. But the more I thought about it, the cure really didn't seem that embarrassing.

Another petal is down; this is getting interesting.

Maybe I'm not afraid of getting cured, I'm more afraid of being rejected. Rejection is not my friend. Rejection is very, very, bad for me. Rejection makes me sad. By now, I hope you have gotten the picture; rejection and I do not mix.

One more petal down.

I don't understand why this so hard for me. Wait, I know why this is so hard for me. I'm a Merb and she's not. Come to think of it, talking to a female Merb is hard. Well, not as hard as this is. I guess it's because I'm not really used to these strange feelings. They come out of nowhere and just consume you completely; making it hard to focus on things you cared about. All you do is think about this one person. I wish these feelings had come with a handbook.

Two petals left.

She loves me

She loves me not.

Oh, forget this! I don't need some stupid flower!

"Piper!"

"Yes Stork?" She stops and smiles at me.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I was wondering---if I said like I liked you but I liked you more than a friend but at the same time, that liking feeling was stronger than friendship and—"

"Stork?"

"Yeah?"

She leans in and gives me a kiss on my cheek. My stomach does a flip-flop.

"Does that answer your question?"


End file.
